Focus
by atokkota
Summary: Dennis Creevy reflecting on life after the war missing Colin. [The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 10 entry for The Wigtown Wanderers Chaser 3.]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

As Dad always told us a candid picture can capture the relationships within the people who are the focus of the shot. Looking through the lens at Dad and I now the war is over you can see the cracks and strain on our faces. There is a washed out look in our faces and postures that reflect our loss of you. We don't have you round to infect us with your energy and enthusiasm. I have found it so hard to move, now it seems as though I am in slow motion in one of your moving pictures due to that cold emptiness that we have been left with thanks to Tom Marvolo Riddle's madness about our heritage. Now it is just Dad and I we don't have you there for one of our adventurous expeditions we don't have you with us for the daily walk.

Dad has not wanted to do much and has been in the dark mood for so long that I despair when he will ever smile his wry smile to one side again. We seem to be just taking one step in front of another, as it is so hard with our hearts missing you. I am returning to the school and am so scared that I will shatter my brother Colin. Dad keeps saying that you would want me to finish my education but you know what mate I just don't know if I can do it. I am alone in our room that we shared for so long and I lie in the dark at night looking at where your bed used to be. Unable to sleep all I have is an empty hole that I have no hope in filling.

I will give it all I have got to make a go of it this year at Hogwarts but I don't know how I will do it without you. I am so sorry that you were killed in that battle against the mad man and his forces cause you left to pull my sorry arse out of the danger zone. All I wanted to do was take a photo of the action. Dad had been so impressed by your photos over the years but I just wanted to get an action shot of the battle. I wanted to record the downfall of the man and his supporters who had threatened all of us and made us go on the run. I am sorry that you came out to rescue me and I caused your death. I am so sorry. It is all my fault. I know you wouldn't agree with me Colin saying that you wanted to be there too but I can't help feeling guilty about your death. Somehow some way I will redeem myself by making up to world for your loss.

You know Colin I am most scared about leaving the old man so please mate drop in and visit him. From Hogwarts I know that the spirits and ghosts exist. If he could feel your presence in the house I think it would help him. I know you would say that I need to move on to the next shot, to capture the next image but every thing looks blurry to me cause I keep crying. To move onto the next lot of exposures but some how I keep worrying that I will fail you. Life has moved on so much in the last two years that my center of balance has been rocked so much by what we endured before and after the battle.

Colin my brother I have spent much of my time over the summer months here in the dark room processing many of your negatives. In the many images I see you there being the quintessential you capturing the moment. Every ready with your camera you have many photos that trace your all seeing eye. In the moving pictures I can see the breath like frost dancing round your view finder while you make adjustments to the aperture to capture the lives within to capture the moment. Through your photos I have hoped to capture you to find your artistic endeavours so that all can enjoy your artistry and creativity.

I hope to create a retrospective of your work for all prosperity. I want Dad to have a focus where he can remember your life work and how much you and he enjoyed capturing the shot together. While I am at Hogwarts I also hope to gather photos and images that others have of you who was so often on the other side of the lens so father can have more to remember you by. Dad and I are concerned that you are likely to slip away from us. We have searched the house and there are oh so few photos of you since your started at Hogwarts.

There are different photos that I have started collate within your collection. Dad and I have started to identify images of others who died that day to reproduce a series of memorial prints for their families so they can help us remember you and your artistry. By doing this we hope to help others by helping ourselves. I had to get him moving he would have just sat there watching the world go by while ever cleaning your different lenses. Since we tided up the house and repaired all the damage that the death eaters did to the house we are so glad that they didn't attack the shed studio and dark room. We were even more thankful that you got Professor Flitwick to put fire-retarding charms on the studio when he first came to tell us that you had magic. The metal filing cabinets have all your negatives safe and sound.

I know that you would want me to continue your work and I have been practicing with your cameras. Dad and I go out for a walk each day and we each have a camera. It is what we are doing so we can keep on going. I know you would want us to keep going to move on but you will always be there. I will always here your voice in my head teaching me to frame up the field of view. Just like you did when I was nine and I got the box brownie for my birthday. The day I became one of the family camera club of photo enthusiasts. Now I must continue in the right of passage from apprentice to assistant to main Hogwarts photojournalist. You had a few more years to go before you were going to hand the flash stand over to me but now I am stepping up to the plate to take that next shot for the slide, print or film that documents the inhabitants of Hogwarts and the world around me.

Thank you Colin for all you have done and I will go on with you in my heart always.


End file.
